The literature is replete with products capable of cleaning hard surfaces such as ceramic tile floors, hardwood floors, counter tops and the like. In the context of cleaning floors, numerous mopping devices, such as cleaning implements, are described which comprise a handle attached to a mop head, a fluid delivery mechanism which can be either attached to or incorporated within the handle and a reservoir which can be used to store a cleaning composition and which is in fluid communication with the fluid delivery mechanism. These cleaning implements usually have a handle comprising at least one pole segment attached at one end to a mop head and at the other end to a hand-grip. The hand-grip can include a trigger, a switch or any other type of actuating mechanism suitable to remotely actuate the fluid delivery mechanism. The handle of these implements can be made of one or more pole segments. Cleaning implements having a single pole are usually sold already preassembled to consumers. As a result, these implements are relatively inconvenient to ship due to their volume, and require a significant shelving space when displayed in stores. In contrast, cleaning implements having a plurality of pole segments can be sold to consumers partially disassembled with instructions to the users allowing them to properly assemble the implement. These implements can be packed such that they are easier and less costly to ship. Conveniently, these implements occupy less shelving space in the stores. One problem with cleaning implements having segmented poles is that when a user either squeezes a trigger or pushes on an electric switch, the “actuation signal” required to activate a fluid delivery mechanism still needs to be conveyed along each piece of pole down to the fluid delivery mechanism.
Attempts have been made to assure a good conveyance of the “actuation signal.” For example, International Application serial No PCT/US01/09498 to Hall et al, filed Mar. 23, 2001, and assigned to the Clorox Company, describes a cleaning implement having a multi-segmented pole or handle, a fluid delivery mechanism and a hand-grip having a trigger mechanism. Each segmented pole comprises a push rod located within each pole. Once a user connects each segmented pole to form the handle, actuation of the trigger results in the motion of a first push rod. The motion of this first push rod is transferred to the immediately adjacent push rod down to the liquid delivery mechanism. This mechanism requires the use of the same number of push rods as the number of pole segments which can render the whole assembly heavy which, in turn, results in added manufacturing and shipping costs.
Another type of cleaning implement is described in International Application serial No PCT/US00/26384 to Kunkler et al, filed Sep. 26, 2000, and assigned to The Procter and Gamble Company. The cleaning implement comprises a multi-segmented pole, a fluid delivery mechanism (which can comprise batteries, a motor and a pump) and a hand-grip having an electrical switch. Each segmented pole comprises a pair of electric cables attached to electric connectors at each end of the segmented poles. Once a user connects each segmented poles to form the handle, actuation of the switch results in the electrical circuit being closed which, in turn, actuates a motor and a pump. Electric connectors can increase the manufacturing cost and can render the manufacturing process more complex.
Other types of cleaning implements comprise a fluid delivery mechanism remotely connected to a trigger via a cable. In these implements, the pulling of the cable results in the actuation of the fluid delivery mechanism. If this type a cleaning implement having a continuous cable, comprises a disassembled multi-segmented pole, the length of the cable needs to be increased such that each pole segment can be “folded” in order for the implement to fit in a smaller package. When a user assembles the cleaning implement by connecting each pole segment, the extra length of cable at each fold point results in slackness in the cable renders the actuation of the fluid delivery mechanism more difficult as the cable which needs to be tensioned to convey the actuation signal. As a result, implements comprising a continuous cable are typically sold preassembled rather than disassembled. This can cause additional problems for the user since the cable must be manually tensioned and affixed to the fluid delivery mechanism.
While the problem associated with tools, such as cleaning implements, having a multi-segmented pole and a mechanism which needs to be remotely actuated, has been addressed, there remains a need for an inexpensive self-tensioning actuating device suitable with a multi-segmented pole and which allows a user to assemble and then remotely actuate a mechanism such as a fluid delivery mechanism.
It is therefor an object of this invention to provide a self-tensioning actuating device suitable for remotely actuating a mechanism such as the fluid delivery mechanism of a cleaning implement.